Conversations By Campfire
by CN Winters
Summary: Set during Season Four, parts of the episodes are worked into chats between Xena and Gab, particularly the subject of Najara and the bard.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Conversations by Campfire Part 1

**Author**: CN Winters

**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction, Xena fiction

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimers:** The characters in this fan fiction are not mine. They belong to MCA/Universal/USA Studios and about a dozen other folks who I'm sure are making tons upon tons of money – unfortunately I am not one of them. This little tale contains adult themes and language and involves (you guessed) a love tale of two women.

**Author Note**: I loved the chemistry Gabby had with the wacko Najara. There was something more than meets the script and I thought I'd write about it. Hope you enjoy it.

**Synopsis**: After 'Crusader', Xena and Gabrielle discuss their time with Najara.

**Feedback**: Drop me a line anytime.

**Conversations by Campfire Part 1**

"What's wrong, Gabrielle?"

The softly spoken question roared in the bard's ears. The chirping of crickets and the hoot of a near by owl drowned in the sea of Xena's voice. Gabrielle was well aware of what was wrong. How to voice her thoughts was another matter all together.

"Just thinking about today and what you said to Najara."

Her tone had a weakness, a defeated quality about it that piqued the warrior's curiosity. Her dark eyebrow shot up into her bangs in question.

"I said a lot of things to that wacko." Xena grinned. "Anything in particular?"

"Yes," Gabrielle answered slowly, picking a place to begin. She decided paraphrasing the warrior was the best solution. "If you couldn't have me then no one was gonna have me... It sounded... real. Like you really meant it."

Xena felt the uneasiness settle over the bard as she watched her companion fidget on her bedroll.

"Gabrielle I swore that I would never, ever raise a hand against you again," Xena said moving to take a seat next to the bard. Guilt still plagued Xena over the events that transpired after her son's death. It wasn't Gabrielle's fault. If anything it was Xena's fault – her treatment of Gabrielle, perhaps her treatment toward Hope on some level. Ether way, she mishandled the situation and wondered if she'd be paying for it with the rest of her life. Not because of anything the bard would say or do. Gabrielle knew how to let bygones be bygones. It was strictly Xena's own conscious never letting her soul rest over what she had done.

"I know." The bard grinned, despite her growing discomfort with the conversation. "And although all logic and reason tells me I shouldn't believe you, I do... It's just... "

"What?" the warrior asked impatiently. She wasn't angry just concerned that the bard was so troubled. What did she do that was so terrible that the bard looked like a shaking leaf in an autumn breeze?

"It's as if... you OWN me sometimes. I feel like I have to 'seek your approval' on the things I do or say. With Najara, I didn't feel that way. Najara said I should choose my own path in life; do what's right for me."

"Najara said, huh?" the warrior grumbled. "You realize you're taking advice from a crazy woman. Najara is a nutcase, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle grinned trying to stay neutral. She was overzealous and passionate, but she wouldn't call her a nutcase. Besides Najara brought up a point that Gabrielle had trouble dismissing. Xena killed all the time in battle. Najara killed evil people – were they all that different? Was Xena better than she was? Those questions and many more plagued Gabrielle all night long.

"She might have changed, Xena. I might have changed her ways."

"What are you saying? You wanted to stay with her?" Xena couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be true. What kind of spell did this witch Najara put on her? She and Gabrielle had three years together. Suddenly, she was just willing to drop everything to reform some freak.

Gabrielle didn't offer an immediate reply, but since Xena had brought it up...

"I considered it," Gabrielle answered softly.

Xena moved to her feet. For some reason the throb in her mouth grew stronger. The compress she'd been using was now as warm as her rising temper.

"Oh for Zeus' sake," Xena sighed. "You sound like she was a lover or something," Xena said in a half-laugh.

When Gabrielle looked away and took a sudden interest in the fray of her bedroll, Xena realized that her off-handed comment might just be dead-on accurate.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Xena said throwing the towel down to the ground with a thrash. Gabrielle winced at Xena's reaction, but she wasn't about to back down.

"What's not to believe?" Gabrielle said, finally looking up, almost challenging the warrior. The bard was quite sincere in letting Xena know all if that's what she truly wanted. The arrangement she and Xena had was beginning to reach a breaking point now. She could feel it in her bones. It would strike hard and fast like a virus, but unlike stomach flu the ill feeling would follow her for the rest of her life. She'd never be free of the ache that would be left within her as a result of Xena's void.

Xena took a moment and sized up the bard.

"You!" Xena answered, the hostility rising in her voice. "How could you?!"

"Now who sounds like the lover, Xena?" the bard taunted. "You have no say in who I'm intimate with."

Xena knew that was true. She had no 'ties' to the bard, but damn it, that didn't matter. Couldn't Gabrielle see? Was she that blind to the truth? Najara was no good for her – or anyone for that matter. The woman was a timebomb waiting to go off. One day the Jinn would tell her Gabrielle had to go and the bard would end up on the warrior end of Najara's sword and it wouldn't be pretty. Couldn't Gabrielle understand that?

The warrior began to pace. "Well, tell me this, did you hop right into her bedroll as soon as I left or did you wait a couple of hours first?"

For all her many skills, Xena didn't see the blow coming. Gabrielle leaped up with lightening speed and smacked the warrior across the cheek with her open palm. Both women stood in shock for a moment unsure that the event had just happened. Then the pain set in – both to Xena's jaw and Gabrielle's hand.

"Oh Gods, Xena... I... I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a response, Gabrielle ran into the woods and out of the firelight.

Xena felt rooted. The pain wasn't helping her temperament any and she knew it was best to let the bard go until they both had the chance to cool down. Gabrielle's words replayed in her mind, burning her to the core. The disbelief began to lull as she went over the conversation in her mind repeatedly. She had taken Najara as a lover. Xena accepted that fact. But why...

Deep down and after much soul searching alone in the roaring firelight she knew why. Not long after they meet in Poteidaia and began traveling, Gabrielle confessed that she was physically attracted to Xena. The warrior however convinced her it was just hero worship. By the Gods, Gabrielle was at least ten years her junior. Not that aged mattered much to Xena in the past. She had lovers Gabrielle's age in the past, some even younger. But that was the old Xena – not the new one. And the new one refused to give into the pleasures of the flesh with someone so young, so impressionable as Gabrielle. Being ever the understanding person that she was, Gabrielle accepted this fact and their partnership flourished in spite of the bard's attraction.

And the longer Xena thought about the events of the last few days, the more she realized why Gabrielle's relationship with Najara bothered her so much. _First and foremost, the woman was a wacko_, Xena decided. _Najara was a bonafide lunatic. Second, somewhere along the way Gabrielle had grown up_... And although she didn't admit it, the warrior had fallen deeply in love with her. The sting in Xena's mouth returned as she thought of how Najara made her loose a good chewing tooth. But the greater sting Najara delivered was to her heart, knowing that Najara got to share an intimacy with the bard that she never did, and with the way things were looking now, never would.

Xena had to return to the river. She figured that was where Gabrielle had gone to be alone, but the warrior didn't have much choice. She had to re-wet her compress to keep the swelling of her mouth down. With a heavy sigh, she picked up the rag and headed downstream.

Just as she thought, Gabrielle was sitting by the waters' edge on a large boulder. The moonlight reflected off the bard's hair as Xena examined her in silence. Gone now was the 'baby fat' around the bard's cheeks and mid-section. Her silhouette looked firmer, higher than in years' past. But more than that, it was the way the bard sat that revealed the most. She wasn't sitting head down; shoulders slumped as Xena expected. Not at all. Her chin was up; her body square. The girl was a woman now.

Gabrielle sat upon the boulder remembering her prior night with Najara. It had happened quite innocently at first. The bard woke up to find an empty space beside her. It took a moment, but she remembered that Xena was leaving that night to prepare for the capture of Maraut, the slaver.

She decided to take a walk down by the pond where she and Najara had spent the afternoon talking about swans and life and what path is the best in life. That's where she saw Najara deep in thought – perhaps praying to the Jinn. Gabrielle was going to give Najara her solitude, but just as she turned her back to leave she heard her name called out.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Gabrielle explained as the two women walked toward each other.

"Not at all." Najara smiled. "I love your company. Come... Sit with me at the waters' edge."

Najara's arm casually intertwined with Gabrielle; their hands locking together as they moved to the grassy edge. Even after they sat Najara kept her hold on the bard, not wanting to lose the feel of the lovely woman beside her. A light breeze was coming from the east that tasseled Najara's short locks. Gabrielle couldn't help, but admire the woman's beauty. She radiated even in the darkness of night.

"Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Najara remarked taking a deep breath and blowing it out softly. "You know, that's why I do the things I do. Fight for the innocents, I mean... All people should be as fortunate as we are right now. Often people take simple things, like a cool evening breeze and a lovely view, for granted. Those people today, the ones we saved, they will be able to enjoy more evenings like the one we're enjoying now... It makes you feel good to have done good... Wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely," Gabrielle answered confidently. "Sometimes I wish... Well, it doesn't matter what I wish."

Najara's content expression switched to one of concern.

"Come now... You can tell me. What do you wish?"

Gabrielle was the one to take a deep breath this time. It wasn't the enjoyment of the nature around them however. It was the unsettling feeling sliding over her spirit.

"I wish Xena could be more like you," she admitted.

Najara chuckled and smiled, "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I don't mean to make light of your feelings. Far from it. I just wondered what is it about me that you wish for Xena."

"Lots of things – like the way you take time to see the world around you. And the way you open yourself so freely to those villagers today... And the way you look at me, like you're looking at me now," Gabrielle answered, turning a light shade of red at the last statement.

"Am I that transparent, Gabrielle?" Najara chuckled. "And here I thought I was doing well to hide my attraction to you."

Gabrielle knew she had to pick her words carefully. She didn't want to give Najara the idea that she wasn't interested in her. But she didn't know where her life and loyalties resided either.

"So you are attracted to me?" the bard asked, looking out across the water. She didn't dare meet Najara's eyes. That could be her undoing. That idea however fell to the wayside as Najara captured her chin with two fingers, leading her head back to lock eyes.

"Very much so," Najara answered. She placed the most delicate of kisses on Gabrielle's lips before pulling back to see the green of the bard's eyes turn a deeper shade of emerald. "You're a beautiful woman," the warrior insisted. "Not only of body, but of spirit too. That's a rare find, Gabrielle. Xena's lucky to have you... all of you," Najara added for emphasis.

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to chuckle.

"Xena doesn't have _all of me_. She's my best friend and I don't mean to trivialize it when I say that's all, but... _that's all_. We've never been lovers, we probably never will."

"That's unfortunate," Najara sighed. "For Xena, that is."

Najara's eyes washed over the bard and Gabrielle could feel her temperature rise a few degrees as a result. Gabrielle's earlier embarrassment disappeared under the scrutiny of Najara's lustful gaze upon her. The heat that radiated from Najara at the moment was making the bard moist all over her body, some places more than others.

"If I offered myself to you," Gabrielle said confidently. "Would you want me?"

"Yes."

There was no pause between question and answer. And Najara's answer was spoken with such conviction that Gabrielle knew it to be true.

"Would you take me?"

The words sounded breathless and sultry. There was also a certain ache to the words that pulled at Najara's center. Once more her answer was fast, firm and sincere.

"Yes."

Gabrielle's confidence along with her libido was now soaring as she moved closer.

"Now?"

Najara had no doubt. She was just given permission to Gabrielle's treasures.

"Oh yes."

Years of bottled up passion rushed forth as Gabrielle claimed Najara's lips. The bard tugged on the short blond locks of Najara's hair, egging her on further, faster. As their lips fought for control, Najara worked the laces free on Gabrielle's halter-top and bosom wrap until the bard's breast sprang free. Only then did Najara pull back.

She studied the bard who was bathed in the moonlight. Never had Najara seen such a more beautiful sight – the gorgeous, exposed woman lay before her open, ready and willing. Gabrielle's chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Najara took the short pause to rise to her feet, pulling her clothes from her body. Her eyes never left Gabrielle and the bard felt like the woman could see inside her soul.

"So much desire," Najara whispered as she returned to straddle herself over the bard's right thigh. "and just waiting for release."

Gabrielle's head fell back against the grass as Najara first worked her lips and tongue along her neck. Najara had a desire of her own that was getting harder to control. Xena wasn't coming back and the bard was now hers'... hers' forever. And in being such, Najara had the overwhelming urge to 'brand her'. Her lips gathered the skin just above Gabrielle's breast and sucked with incredible force, causing the bard to moan out in pain and in pleasure, the impression of their desire evident upon the bard's skin.

In response Gabrielle's nails found Najara's back. The warrior howled passionately at Gabrielle's enthusiasm. Perhaps Gabrielle wasn't the only one being branded. The more Gabrielle's hands touched her, the more Najara realized she had lost her heart. Gabrielle was the one. The only one for her. And vice versa. No one would ever love Gabrielle as deeply as she did. No one would ever treat her as well. No one would ever protect her and love her and cherish her like she did. Gabrielle might be hers now thanks to Xena's departure. But in truth, Gabrielle could say the same for her. The bard ruled her... especially now.

"Oh Gods, yes," Gabrielle moaned as she felt Najara's mouth envelop her taunt nipples, sucking and flicking the sensitive skin, shooting a jolt straight to her throbbing, wet sex. Gabrielle's hands took control and captured Najara's breasts. Her fingers twisting and tugging the alert points until the warrior quivered and shook.

"Please," the warrior begged, taking the bard's hand from her breast, leading it to her center. Najara did the same, starting to stroke the bard firm and purposely. Gabrielle built the same rhythm that Najara was doing, as both women grew wetter by the second. "Yeah, that's it," Najara coached and coaxed. Gabrielle watched the blonde beauty above her – the way her eyes were closed, the way her tongue licked her lips repeatedly, the way her hips bucked repeatedly against her soaked fingertips. Najara was desperate for her touch. The grunts Najara made with each thrust ignited Gabrielle's desire even more. As a result the bard's touch became harder. Gabrielle realized, she had to be inside Najara. She had to feel that energy when she exploded.

With two swift fingers, Gabrielle entered Najara forcefully. But still it wasn't quite enough for Gabrielle's explosive desire.

"Is that what you want?" Gabrielle taunted with sexiness in her voice Najara had yet to hear. "My fingers inside you. Is that what you want? Answer me!"

Najara's eyes shot open. Where had this assertive vixen come from? She wasn't complaining – not at all. In fact, it was a pleasant surprise to an already surprising evening.

Najara moved in closer, her hips still keeping time with Gabrielle's prodding fingers. Her eyes locked with Gabrielle's; their bodies swayed in time with each other.

"Oh yeah. This is what I want," Najara answered.

With that she too forced her fingers into the bard's dripping sex. Gabrielle's back arched in response.

"See how good that feels, Gabrielle?" Najara teased in a sexy gasp. "Feel it, Gabrielle. Feel it. Feel it." Najara repeated the term over and over. And not just for Gabrielle's benefit. The bard was doing a good job of making her feel it as well.

When she felt her fingers become captured by the bard and a quake escaping from deep within her lover, Najara knew she met her goal. Moments later, Gabrielle felt the quiver deep within her lover as well. They collapsed in each other's arms, with large grins and quiet, giddy chuckles.

The sound of Najara's orgasm still echoed in her ears, from the day before... but suddenly that wasn't the only sound she heard.

Gabrielle turned around sharply, staff at the ready – just as Xena had taught her. Pride washed over the warrior as she watched her best friend silently. She realized that the little girl she met in Poteidaia was gone and in her place was a well round, not to mention, quite beautiful woman.

"Xena? Is that you?"

Xena had the skill to sneak up on the most attentive, fearsome warlords in the land. But Gabrielle could always seem to sense her. Perhaps Gabrielle was right all those years ago. Perhaps it wasn't hero worship. Perhaps she did find the other half of her soul.

"Yes, Gabrielle," the warrior answered, starting down the path again. "It's me. I'll leave you alone if you want, but I had to wet the cloth again. The herbs aren't helping too much."

Xena went to her task in silence and heard the bard behind her.

"Well, that's because you didn't mix it strong enough like I told you." In the bard's voice, Xena could hear the confident smirk that followed the comment.

Xena had a grin of her own when she turned and faced the smiling bard.

"Yeah, I know. I should listen to you more often, huh? I should have listened to you years ago when... "

Xena felt like kicking herself. She couldn't finish the sentence for fear of... What? Xena wasn't sure what she feared. All she knew was the bravest, most noble warrior in all of Greece suddenly felt very exposed; very raw. She couldn't open her mouth to show her heart.

"When what?" the bard prompted with a gentle teasing nature.

"When you said you loved me," Xena finished in a rush. She found the toe of her boot digging into the sand, unable to make eye contact with the bard. She noticed the bard had moved from the rock and was heading toward her, but Xena still couldn't will her eyes to make contact.

Gabrielle got within feet of the warrior and she too took a sudden interest in Xena's shoes.

"Why?" she whispered. Gabrielle felt that it was the most important question she had asked, or ever would ask, in her entire life. Her present, her future, her very life depended on the answer.

"Can I ask what you saw in her? I mean Najara. What was the appeal?" Xena physically held her breath until she heard Gabrielle's voice. But even then her breathing came in short little spurts, her nerves playing havoc on her respiratory system and her heart.

Gabrielle took a deep breath. She wanted answers from Xena, but if having to answer some questions first meant getting to the truth so be it.

"She had it all, Xena. She fought for mankind. She had amazing skills – the way she caught that arrow. Men who were once evil admired her. Caring women loved her. And children adored her the way that she adored them. She was the greatest sight I'd ever seen – next to you... Difference was... she wanted me... She was willing to fight to the death for me and against the 'warrior princess' no less."

The last comment brought Xena's eyes up to Gabrielle.

"I'd die for you too," Xena replied.

"Yes, you fought as well, Xena. This is true... But you were each fighting for different reasons. You wanted to stop someone you thought was evil. She was fighting to keep her lover." The sound of the word 'lover' from Gabrielle's lips conjured up a sour taste in Xena's mouth that she couldn't explain. "However," Gabrielle continued. "In the end, I knew I couldn't stay with her... I couldn't leave you. I might never share with you what I shared with Najara, but I still loved you."

Xena felt helpless as she watched the bard tear up. The warrior's limbs had turned to jelly almost instantly. She wanted to comfort the bard and hold her, but she couldn't move. Once more, the brave and noble warrior was rooted perfectly still.

"I'll always love you, but... I thought I could find happiness with Najara. A happiness I'd never have with you," Gabrielle continued as she choked down her emotions.

"You _COULD_ find that happiness with me," Xena said feeling a lump rise to her throat.

Gabrielle had to chuckle in spite of her misery.

"It's not that easy," she answered.

"Well, why not?" Xena pondered aloud, truly confused.

"Why not?!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "You know why. I'm nothing more than a child to you. Some puppy love sick kid. I'll never be a woman in your eyes Xena and that's what I need. Someone who will see me for what I truly am... Najara saw that."

Xena groaned. That name AGAIN. Damn it! Was that name going to haunt her for the rest of her life?

"Now what is it?" Gabrielle asked getting irritated.

"Najara," Xena growled. "She's got it all over me, doesn't she? She's a better warrior, a better friend and probably a better lover too."

"I didn't know it was a competition," Gabrielle answered.

"Well, you weren't paying much attention. Perhaps you were focusing on her other _attributes_," Xena answered snidely.

They were going to get back into it again. Gabrielle could feel it and that's not what she wanted to do. Not again. It was over. It was done. And what was done couldn't be undone. Gabrielle asked the only question she had left.

"Why does any of that matter to you, Xena?"

She was blind. That question made Xena wonder even more. Blind, deaf and perhaps dumb.

"Why do you think?" Xena retorted.

"No. I'm not accepting any more questions as answers. I asked a question. I want an answer... Why does it matter?"

The bard didn't add more. She waited patiently for Xena's response.

The warrior paused a few moments and turned her back, walking toward the camp again. "This is stupid."

"Who would have thought such a gallant warrior could be so, so scared," Gabrielle observed aloud, going back to her rock.

Xena stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" she accused.

"You heard me," Gabrielle egged. "For someone who's supposed to be mighty, you're very spookable."

"Excuse me?!" Xena said walking back over. "I'm not scared, I just think this conversation is pointless."

Gabrielle released a short sigh and nodded her head. "So I see. My heart and the state I'm in at the moment is pointless... Nice to see you care, Xena."

"That is _not_ what I meant," Xena argued. "It's not and you know it."

"I don't know anything anymore," Gabrielle said jumping down from the rock to land directly in front of Xena. Her index finger shot up into Xena's face. "The fact I made love to Najara is none of your business. You didn't love me. You never will and I accepted that. But I stayed because the friendship I found with you was so special I didn't want to walk away... But now, Xena... Now I don't think I have a choice. I have to walk away. I have to leave."

Xena watched Gabrielle swiftly make her way back to camp and was soon on her heels. As the bard loaded up her satchel with her belongs the warrior knew she had to stop her. If she lost Gabrielle she'd lose her world. And besides didn't they now want the same thing? Didn't they want to be together?

"Please don't go," Xena whispered, making the bard stop. Gabrielle had never heard the warrior plea in such a fashion. The painful sound in Xena's voice halted all movement.

"I can't stay," Gabrielle said, beginning to sob. "The Gods know I want to, but I can't. I can't keep living like this. It hurts too much. And that's not your fault, Xena. It's mine. It's mine for wanting more than you can give me."

Xena rushed to Gabrielle's side and took her by both arms.

"What do you want?"

Gabrielle wiped the tears from her cheeks and managed a meager grin.

"I want it all."

Xena didn't answer, but she didn't let the bard slip through her grasp. Gabrielle made another attempt to move, but Xena wouldn't budge.

"Please let me go," Gabrielle whispered.

"Never."

One hand released the bard's arm only to cup her chin, drawing her head up.

"Don't do this," Gabrielle warned. "Don't play games with me."

"Who's playing games?" Xena answered, the warrior's fingers caressed the smooth skin she found there. It felt like it was the first time she had ever touched Gabrielle's skin. In a manner of speaking, it was. Never before did she allow herself the luxury of enjoying the silky flesh of her bard. HER bard, she loved the way that sounded.

The warrior started to descend for a kiss, but the bard leaned back.

"You don't know what you're doing," the bard argued.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Xena countered, letting go of the bard and taking a step back. Gabrielle stayed stationary as she watched the warrior removed her chakram, bracers and gauntlets. "I'm giving you all."

Gabrielle licked her lips subconsciously as the warrior rid her body of the leathers that covered her well-toned body.

"I'm afraid," the bard trembled.

Xena moved closer in only her shift, recapturing the bard's arms. "Of me?" the warrior asked softly.

"Of us... What if you decide we're better off as friends? What if you consider me still a girl after all? What if-?"

Xena placed a finger across the bard's mouth.

"Stop speculating," she commanded softly. "You asked what's in my heart; why I should have listened to you years ago... It's because I always loved the person you were Gabrielle – always – and if I had confessed my heart sooner, then maybe this whole week would have been avoided. You'd be my lover... and I'd still have my best chewing tooth," the warrior chuckled.

Gabrielle joined in. Leave it to Xena to find a way to ease the tension – even though the joke was about her misfortune. The sly smile that Xena had grown to love showed brightly on Gabrielle's face.

"Does that mean that your lack of molars is now my fault as well?"

Xena posed in thought, scratching her chin. "You know, I think it might. But let's not argue about it. I can think of much more pleasant things I'd love to be doing." Gabrielle tensed at the words and Xena recoiled a bit. "You okay?" she asked, giving Gabrielle a little space.

"Yeah, I just... I wanna take things slow, Xena. I wanna do this right. With all that's happened this week, I'm not sure I'm up to... making love to you yet... It's not that I don't want to. Really, it's not. _BELIEVE ME_ it's not," the bard said as she grinned. She then moved her hands and made an invisible brush over the warrior's curves without actually touching. "I just –."

"Wanna get familiar with each other on a new level? Slowly? "

"Yeah." Gabrielle smiled. "That's it exactly – nice and easy."

"Sounds wonderful to me," Xena answered. "Besides, I can't say I'm feeling at my peak tonight. I'd like to have my mouth in proper working order. Don't want you thinking you made a mistake now," the warrior teased, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Never," Gabrielle answered sincerely. She knew the warrior was joking, but she wanted her intentions to be known perfectly clear. "Can I kiss you?" the bard asked tentatively.

"You don't need to ask," Xena answered.

"Well, I just worried about the tooth thing. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well," Xena considered in afterthought, "maybe you should kiss me real light then."

With a delicate softness, Xena had never felt before Gabrielle stroked her cheek, almost hypnotizing her by the movement. Because before she knew it, Xena herself was leaning down to meet the bard's lips. The feeling was lush, delicious. Xena could very well melt into this woman's arms. Her mind congratulated herself – not this girl, but this woman's arms. Oh yes, Gabrielle had become a woman now. There was no doubt about it. A timid girl could never kiss with such slow, delicate passion.

When they pulled away they slowly locked eyes. Xena's blood was racing so quick she wondered if she might explode from the inside out. Gabrielle, for her part, didn't look too sturdy herself. Xena smiled as a thought occurred to her.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked once she saw the playful grin. "Did you like that?"

"Very much, my bard," Xena answered. "Perhaps too much. You're causing wicked thoughts to run through my mind and not a single one of them is nice and easy," she chuckled. She put her arm around the bard's shoulder protectively and led her to the bedrolls. "Come on, we've got to go to sleep or I won't be able to keep my promise."

Gabrielle snuggled into the warrior's shoulder, growing more comfortable and more tired than she thought she was. She lazily stroked the warrior stomach and whispered soft endearments. She made sure that Najara's name was not mentioned. Her life now was with Xena. That was all that mattered.

And late that evening as the fire lay dying, the bard whispered something she'd wanted to whisper for years.

"I love you, Xena."

The sound was different. The tone was different. The intention was different than any other time she'd uttered it before.

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

Xena could hear it. Her voice had changed as well.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Conversations by Campfire Part 2

**Author**: CN Winters

**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction, Xena fiction

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimers:** The characters in this fan fiction are not mine. They belong to MCA/Universal/USA Studios and about a dozen other folks who I'm sure are making tons upon tons of money – unfortunately I am not one of them. This little tale contains adult themes and language and involves (you guessed) a love tale of two women.

**Author Note**: I loved the chemistry Gabby had with the wacko Najara. There was something more than meets the script and I thought I'd write about it. Hope you enjoy it.

**Synopsis**: Xena ends up telling Gabrielle about Alti's vision of their deaths.

**Feedback**: Drop me a line if you'd like.

**Conversations by Campfire Part 2**

"Please tell me. Is it me? Have you changed your mind about-?"

"No," Xena affirmed quickly, cutting the bard short. "I love you in ways I never dreamed possible. I'm all right, really. We need to get moving to warn the city." How could she tell the bard she'd seen their own deaths? She couldn't.

"No." The defiance in the bard's voice stopped Xena in the task of rolling their bedroll. Their eyes locked and Gabrielle moved to her knees in front of the warrior. "Tell me what's going on. I'm not a mind reader. Xena, and I have to admit this... resistance... It makes it difficult to believe I'm not the problem."

Xena took the bard's hands in hers, giving each one a single affectionate kiss. How can I make her understand without hurting her even more? Xena thought silently before speaking. They had already endured so much pain together. She didn't want their road to being lovers see any more harm.

"Honestly. It's not you. Yes, there is something wrong, but it's nothing that you've done, Gabrielle. It's me. It's my problem. My burden... It isn't your concern."

"By Tartarus, it's not!" Gabrielle said snatching her hands away from Xena's embrace. "You promised me – no more secrets, no more silent treatments! And if you have a problem then 'I' have a problem."

_Why can't she just let it go? _Xena wondered.

"Gabri-."

"No, Xena," the bard said beginning to sob. "You're reluctance to talk to me... to be honest, it hurts. And it worries me... if you can't trust me then I can't move forward with you. And I know I can't move back to where we were last week."

"It's not about trust. It's about protecting you," Xena plead. "Please don't make me explain any further."

The bard's sigh was deep. Xena was missing entirely missing the point. "Don't you see by now that I'm not the only one who needs protection and care. You need it too... and whatever it is that's haunting you now... it's destroying us before we even have a chance to truly begin... Whatever it is... have faith that I can handle it... Please."

Xena released a raged sigh. She had to tell Gabrielle of the vision now. And she realized what the bard said was true. If they were ever going to survive as a couple they had to have equal footing with one another. That equality was something that was missing from all her previous relationships.

She usually had the upper hand with her lovers. She could take them or leave them. But Gabrielle... she realized she couldn't just leave her. She never could. She always came back to her, even in the worst of times. And the thought of being so taken by someone who was so taken with her, frightened her, excited her, but above all else comforted her. With that she went into the vision that Alti showed her, hoping upon hope that Gabrielle wouldn't leave screaming for the hills. On the other hand, part of her did hope that Gabrielle would depart, saving her from an untimely and young death. Xena felt truly torn.

After she finished, Gabrielle's reaction surprised her. She seemed almost angered by what she had been told and most certainly disbelieving. Xena knew in her heart the vision was real although Gabrielle denied it. So much of what Alti showed her had come to pass. The burning village as they fought the Romans, the battle with Najara. She had to make the bard see the threat was real, but Gabrielle just wouldn't buy it. As they loaded up the camp Xena, realized it was a lost cause.

"Gods forbid should I mention it again," Xena said lightheartedly. But her heart was anything but light. Gabrielle wanted the truth – now she had it. And Xena wondered if perhaps it was a mistake. She could tell that even in her resistance to believe, the bard was now troubled. Her burden was now Gabrielle's and she wondered yet again... How many times am I gonna hurt her?

It took time and few deaths too many, but Xena uncovered her former slave's plan. She had spared the city from ruin, but in doing so she had to walk through one of the most painful times of her past. She sat at the campfire with Gabrielle, once more, as always, at her side. The bard's presence comforted her. Gabrielle wanted trust. She wanted the walls around Xena to come down so they could 'move forward' as the bard had called it.

As she told the tale of watching her lover die and giving her son away, Xena bared all to Gabrielle. She knew the bard understood how it felt – leaving the child you bore. Xena did it to give Solon a better life. Gabby did it to save a life – to save the child from Xena herself. Xena's tears fell more frequent as she continued. It wasn't just the pain of the distant past, but the recent past. The bard had given up so much for her, more than anyone should be asked. However, despite all that, here she sat – close at hand, stroking the warrior, consoling her. Had Xena ever consoled Gabrielle at the loss of Hope? No, she realized. She had not. Yes the child was from Dahak himself, but Gabrielle bore the brunt of that terrible fact. She should have done more. She should have done something to help the bard heal. In that instant, she realized she would show no more restraint with Gabrielle when it came to showing her feelings of affection.

Gabrielle kissed her lightly at the temple and murmured words of reassurance. Xena turned and faced the woman she had grown to love. The woman she would never let go – under any circumstance. They belonged together – their love could transcend anything. Vision or not, they were destine for each other. Xena cupped the bard's face and she brought her in for a passionate kiss. Gabrielle was well aware of the intent behind it.

"Xena, you're really upset right now. And I think-."

"Then comfort me," Xena answered going back for another kiss, which Gabrielle was more accepting of this time.

Gabrielle groaned in frustration at her lack of reserve. They had shared many passionate kisses since the confession the week before, even some light petting. But Gabrielle knew Xena wanted more tonight. And if things kept up there would be no going back – for either one of them. The 'point of no return' was getting shorter and shorter with each day that passed; each caress they shared.

"Please, Xena," the bard begged. "Not like this. You've been through so much tonight. I want you to be sure you're ready."

"I'm ready." Xena grinned mischievously.

"Okay," Gabrielle replied with a grin as well, but keeping her hands on Xena's shoulders. "I need to be sure you're ready... And I'm uncertain... You need comfort now... I know. I can see it in your eyes... and I'll give you comfort." Xena moved in closer, but Gabrielle stopped her. "But not that kind of comfort." She grinned. Xena looked defeated and slumped back to her side of the bedroll, giving up the pursuit.

"Hey," Gabrielle said getting her to meet eyes. "I'm not playing the tease here."

Xena's eyebrow shot up in question making Gabrielle laugh out loud.

"Honestly, I'm not... Just think for a moment, Xena," Gabrielle replied, her voice becoming serious again. "... Have you ever given yourself to someone expecting nothing in return?"

The warrior considered it and after a brief time realized no, she hadn't. With Borias and the men in her army it was about power. With Marcus it was about her release. With Hercules it was about... comfort... Xena realized Gabrielle was different then all of them put together. Gabrielle wanted her – mind, body and soul. Tonight, Xena realized she couldn't give Gabrielle that. And after all that the bard had been through, that was what she deserved.

Once more, Xena started to cry.

She cried because she couldn't be what the bard needed now. She cried because the bard continued to stay by her side – both in joy of the situation and in fear. Fear of the path Xena might lead her on. Xena never imagined in all her dreams that falling in love could be so painful, but she realized she built many walls around her - walls that were tumbling into rubble more and more everyday with Gabrielle's love and commitment. _It would hurt_, Xena resolved. But to have the bard, on the terms they decided, well that would make it all worthwhile.

Gabrielle scooped her into her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay," the bard cooed. "We'll get there, Xena. We will... I have faith." Although Gabrielle claimed she wasn't a mind reader, Xena had to admit the woman did have her moments. Moments like this one where all her doubts and insecurities were displayed in a single second.

No more words passed between them that evening. Gabrielle gently laid the warrior down, gathering the strong, trembling body in her arms. Xena's shaking subsided and her breathing evened out. She was fast and deeply asleep, safe in the crook of the bard's arm.

Only then did the bard cry silently, not wanting to wake the sleeping warrior beside her. She cried for Xena's pain, perhaps even her own. The vision worried her as well, but she had to go on living. Right now she had to be strong for both of them. But in the shadows of night and the light snore of her warrior, Gabrielle let go of her strength. And in spite of losing that strength she showed all evening, she still had one thing.

She had faith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Conversations by Campfire Part 3

**Author**: CN Winters

**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction, Xena fiction

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimers:** The characters in this fan fiction are not mine. They belong to MCA/Universal/USA Studios and about a dozen other folks who I'm sure are making tons upon tons of money – unfortunately I am not one of them. This little tale contains adult themes and language and involves (you guessed) a love tale of two women.

**Author Note**: This story takes place around Season Four's Key to the Kingdom.

**Synopsis**: While Xena goes off to help Joxer and Autolycus Gabrielle returns home to tell her family she loves Xena.

**Feedback**: Drop me a line if you wish.

**Conversations by Campfire Part 3**

"Please tell me," Xena said. "Is it me? Have you changed your mind aboutu us? You'll be back here in five sunrises, right?"

Gabrielle could hear the uncertainty and concern in the warrior's voice and it broke her heart. Part of her wanted to bring the warrior with her, but she knew this was something she had to do alone. Xena wasn't the only one haunted by a past. She knew that she had things that needed to be dealt with as well. But SHE would deal with them and yes, she would return.

Gabrielle nodded as she packed the last of her belongings into her fur satchel.

"It's really not that long. You probably won't even realize I'm gone." The bard grinned.

Xena knelt down, stopping Gabrielle's movements with a gentle caress to her cheek.

"Tell me you don't really believe that?" she said softly.

Gabrielle turned her head and kissed the warrior's fingertips.

"No. I don't believe that... because I know how much I'll miss you."

Xena resisted the urge to ask once more to accompany the bard on this journey. Instead, she pulled the bard into her arms and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Xena relished the warmth, soaked in it, for as long as she could. She'd be missing it soon enough and she wanted to remember it for the cold nights that lay ahead without Gabrielle's presence.

The bard pulled back and looked into the azure eyes above her. Gods, how she loved this woman with all her heart and soul. All the sacrifices she made were worth it now as she felt the warrior's arms tight around her. Perfect eyes, perfect arms and perfect lips – she had to taste those lips once more.

Gabrielle cupped the warrior's head and brought her down, giving a heartfelt and very passionate kiss. Xena was a woman of many skills, but kissing - Gabrielle had decided - was by far her best. At least up to this point. The Gods only knew what other gifts the woman possessed - gifts Gabrielle knew would soon be learned.

Xena felt those petal soft lips against hers and melted. The only other woman she had kissed was LaoMa, but even the lavishness of LaoMa's kisses held nothing to the young woman's she now held. Desire was too petite a word to explain what Gabrielle invoked. Need was a better suited but the feelings, the deep emotions that flowed through her entire being, those were more far reaching than a simple 'need'.

As lips continued to seek, hands began to roam. Skin felt ablaze and nerves began to tingle. Xena soon gave up Gabrielle's lips to fixate on the pulse point of her neck, tasting the delicious skin. The sounds of pleasure that escaped the bard's throat brought a deep ache within the warrior. Xena knew if she kept it up she would end up taking the bard here and now. And try as she may she couldn't stop herself. A feeling of relief and sadness overcame her when she felt Gabrielle place a loving hand on her shoulder and gently push – putting a small distance between them.

"We better cool things off," Gabrielle chuckled, as she tried to regain her senses. Xena couldn't form any words. She only nodded her agreement.

"Besides you have a mission, remember?" Gabrielle added, "When Joxer and Autolycus get together you know that can only spell trouble," the bard joked.

Xena smiled. _She's got a point_, Xena considered silently. She rubbed the bard's arms affectionately from shoulder to wrist and back again.

"I'm gonna miss you, ya know," Xena whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Gabrielle said locking her hands into Xena's after another downward sweep.

"What should I tell them?" Xena asked.

"Don't tell them anything. Don't even mention my name. But if they ask... say I went to see Lila. It's not a lie after all. I will see her."

Xena sighed deeply.

"I wish you'd let me go with you." Xena stopped herself from adding more. She promised herself she wouldn't badger the bard about this, but that's what it suddenly felt like. Her head dropped and shoulders slumped in disappointment with the outburst she fought so hard to control.

"Hey," Gabrielle said raising the warrior's face with two fingers under the chin. "I know you do," she said understandingly. "But we both have walls Xena – things we need to let go of. For you, talking helps. That's something you're not used to and it helps strip those defenses away. For me – solitude, inner reflection is what I need."

The warrior smiled.

"So in other words, I never say anything and you never shut up." She grinned mischievously, "So to find our 'answers' we have to do the opposite – be more like each other?"

"Well," Gabrielle began in mock defense, "I wouldn't go so far is to say I NEVER shut up." Gabrielle lost her resolve at trying to look angry and had to chuckle. Eventually, she nodded and agreed. "You're right, I do talk a lot but-."

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," the warrior said, silencing anything else she might say. After a few moments, the warrior chuckled to herself.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked curiously, cocking her head.

"Just thinking of when we started traveling," Xena reminisced. "I don't think I said five sentences to you that first week."

"You're wrong – you said six," Gabrielle countered.

"Oh yeah, well what were they Miss Know It All," Xena teased playfully.

"Don't touch that. Keep quiet. Go to Sleep. If you can cook better go for it. Leave my horse alone and last but not least, Who do you think you are?"

"That's amazing," Xena said dumbfounded. "How did you-?"

"Remember?" Gabrielle interrupted with an arch of her eyebrows. Xena simply nodded. "Because my dear warrior, I was in love with you from the start... And I remember everything."

The simple comment almost set Xena on the verge of tears. Gods, how could she have been so blind? And how is it that Gabrielle stayed with her when she could be so cold and unfeeling at times? Xena swore that she would remember everything about Gabrielle from this time forward. The sound of her voice rising when she's happy, the way it dropped an octave lower when angered, the different shades of blonde and auburn in her hair, the way those dumplings taste right out of the frying pan. Even the little things like how the bard laced her shoes or combed her hair would be committed to memory. Oh yes. From this day forward, Xena would remember those things and take them with her wherever she might go.

Right now, she realized she had to look after Joxer and Autolycus. She had to see they didn't get themselves killed in their latest scam she was sure they were working up. Xena prayed to the Gods that Joxer wasn't the 'brains' in this deal. If that were the case, her time might be even more limited.

"Go on," Gabrielle prodded, giving the warrior one last delicate kiss on the lips. "Five days," she whispered. "And if you're not back here," the bard threatened playfully with a pointing finger. "I'm huntin' ya down, warrior."

"I'll be here with bells on Gabrielle... Just bells." The warrior couldn't resist and loved the flush that came to the bard's cheeks when a mental picture took shape in her mind.

With that, Xena mounted her mare and without looking back started a gallop toward the kingdom. Five days, Xena told herself as she rode. It's only five days.

It had only been a few months since she and Xena last visited Potidaea, but it felt like so much had changed. In fact, a lot had changed. And not just their newfound love for one another.

Since then they'd been trying to put things back together, rebuilding their trust after what had been a horrible year. Little by little, bit by bit, things were coming together for them once more. Gabrielle knew she and Xena would become stronger, more unified than they ever were before.

With that thought she held her head high as she walked through the market place of her hometown.

Moments later, she was standing outside of the farmhouse she grew up in. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the small porch. She tapped lightly on the door. When the door opened she was greeted with a large smile.

"Sweetheart! Come in!" her mother exclaimed before calling into the kitchen. "Herodotus; Lila! Gabrielle's here."

Hecuba looked around outside briefly, "Where's Xena?"

Gabrielle was a bit surprised that Hecuba had asked, but grateful that her mother 'expected' the warrior to be with her.

"She's gone to a nearby kingdom to help a few of our friends and I wanted to visit so... here I am."

By now, Lila and Herodotus had made their way to the living area. Lila rushed over giving her big sister a hug. Herodotus, for his part, had a warm smile and placed a loving kiss on Gabrielle's cheek.

"Well, come to the kitchen," he said leading his girls inside, "Dinner's ready."

"That was wonderful," Gabrielle said licking her fingers. "Best chicken I've had in months."

"THAT warrior should feed you more often," Herodotus said, rising to get a pitcher of milk, "You could use a few pounds." He playfully squeezed her arm. The surprise with the muscle structure he found there showed on his face.

"I'm not as small as you think," Gabrielle teased. "And Xena's an excellent hunter. In fact, she takes very good care of me. Three meals a day. Clothes when I need them and a warm bedroll at night. I think I'm very lucky. Actually I KNOW I'm very lucky. I wouldn't have it this good with anyone else."

No one commented on Gabrielle's declaration as she was hoping. It was almost as if they were denying the existence of the warrior in her life. Gabrielle considered for a brief moment that perhaps she should have brought Xena. If the warrior asked her parents for her hand then she wouldn't have to explain. But as soon as the thought entered Gabrielle vanquished it.

No. This was her duty. These were HER parents. And Xena wasn't going to come in on her gold mare and save the day. This was what she came here to do and by Zeus she'd see to it. When no one was offering anything to the conversation, Gabrielle decided to press on.

"Actually, I've realized something... "

All eyes turned to Gabrielle and she knew it was now or never. Of course, she could live out her life with the warrior and her family would be none the wiser to her relationship with Xena. They wouldn't know. But she would. And that fact bothered her. She was always very honest and outspoken with her parents and sister. She didn't want her mother holding onto a dream of her 'outgrowing' her 'wanderlust' and settling down with a nice 'stable man' in the village. She owed her mother – all of her family – the truth.

"What's that?" Hecuba asked when Gabrielle didn't add more after her pause.

Gabrielle cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I realized that my life is with Xena. I'm going to stay with her for the rest of my life."

By the look on their faces Gabrielle could see the point just wasn't sinking in. She'd have to be more direct.

"I'm not going to marry anyone... "

Hecuba chuckled. "Oh come, now dear. There's a great guy out there for you. I know it. You just haven't found him yet. And just because you're a widow doesn't mean you're less wanted nowadays. Especially a girl as pretty as you."

Gabrielle rubbed her temples in frustration. This was not going as well as she planned.

"She's right, you know?" Lila offered. "Why just after you and Xena left this spring, Daniel – the butcher's son – was going to ask dad if he could court you."

Gabrielle sighed deeply. _You're not helping here, Lila_, the bard thought silently.

"Look," Herodotus said rising from the table, turning to Lila. "Why don't you and your mother clean the table? I'd like to show Gabrielle the new mare we bought."

"But dad-?"

Herodotus held up a finger that silenced Lila instantly.

"Yes sir," she replied defeated.

With his wife and youngest daughter clearing the dinner table, Herodotus took Gabrielle by the elbow. "Come on, Sunset," he grinned. "Come see the latest edition to the family."

Gabrielle wasn't sure how to take the request – especially since he attached his pet name of 'Sunset' for her to the soft-spoken order. The name was given to her because of the color of her hair. It was much more auburn then. He told her it reminded him of the setting sun and every evening he would remember, as the sun went down, how lovely his daughter looked.

Gabrielle was unsure of his true intentions, but in any event, Gabrielle followed him out to the barn. Chances were he was missing the point too. And Gabrielle resolved that perhaps tomorrow she would just come right out and declare her undying love for the warrior – no mistakes could be made then.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" he said as they walked inside. She was as black as night – the coat reminding Gabrielle of the color of her warrior's hair. Gabrielle walked up and examined her. She wasn't a horse person by any means, but after four years with Argo she did know a thing or two.

"Yes, she is." Gabrielle grinned, stroking the mane, listening to her father's shuffling feet behind her.

"Not as beautiful as your warrior though, huh?" he remarked.

Gabrielle's back was turned. She heard the words, but she wasn't sure if he was angry or not. One thing was obvious however. HE UNDERSTOOD what she was trying to say earlier in the kitchen. Only trouble now was how to respond. Facing him would be a good start, but Gabrielle felt very stationary at the moment. Once more she found herself nervously clearing her throat to speak as she turned

"No," Gabrielle responded, willing herself to face him. "Not as beautiful as my warrior."

She didn't add more. His face was unreadable. No comforting grin. No angry scowl. He walked closer to her.

"I love your sister," he began. "She's a pretty girl. And talented. She can see a dress in the marketplace in the morning and have a finished replica completed by dusk... But you, Gabrielle – you've always been beautiful and clever and witty... Lila couldn't have ANY man she desires – like I said, I love her, but I'm being realistic. You, on the other hand... you could just bat your eyes and they'd come running... I guess I just can't see it. I don't understand why you'd pick that woman."

"She has a name father," Gabrielle replied.

"Yes, I know – Xena. I've heard it many times in hushed tones as I walk through town."

Gabrielle grinned for a brief moment at her father's attempt at guilt.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel hurt by the narrow minded townsfolk," Gabrielle said sincerely. "I never meant to bring pain to you or the family by searching for some happiness."

Herodotus sighed. "Tell me something if you would?" he asked.

Gabrielle was a bit surprised. Her father was always a stern man. He never asked. Always ordered. But she nodded her agreement.

"Has she harmed you?"

The question hung in the stable for a moment. "What do you mean?" the bard finally asked.

"Has she hit you? Does she beat you to keep you _in line_?"

"No," Gabrielle answered. "She doesn't whip me into submission if that's what you're thinking."

"Has she ever raised a hand against you?" he prodded.

"Why are you asking me this?" Gabrielle said growing defensive.

"Just answer my question please," Herodotus said trying his best to keep his rising temper at bay.

Gabrielle had always been honest she reminded herself. She had to be honest now.

"Yes, she has," the bard said keeping her head held high. "But-."

Herodotus shook his head and flailed his hands. "No 'buts', Gabrielle. That's not right. I've been married to your mother for 25 summers and never once have I struck her."

"You've never lived the life that Xena and I have," Gabrielle countered.

"All the more reason why she-."

"No," Gabrielle said cutting him off. "Listen to me please. Just listen?"

Herodotus held his tongue and motioned with his hand for her to 'get on with it'.

"Hope killed Xena's son. She was angry and she took her vengeance out on me as a result. It's not an excuse, father. And even to this day, Xena is mortified by it. She regrets it and I know that it will never happen again. She gave me her word."

"And you believe her?" Herodotus bantered.

"I do."

Herodotus scratched his head, trying to find a way to get through to his daughter.

"Sarpon, the blacksmith's wife heard that same story many times. This spring they found her dead by the river – beaten to death. He was always sorry too. Even at his trial he talked about how much he loved her. Do you want to end up like Sarpon?"

"That's not going to happen to me." Gabrielle said with conviction. "Xena would throw herself down on her sword before she'd ever raise her hand against me."

Gabrielle was unprepared for what happened next. Her father began to cry.

He quickly coughed it away and wiped his eyes, mumbling something about the hay bothering his head. Gabrielle walked up and wrapped her arms around him, holding back her own tears brought on by seeing his pain and concern.

"I know you're worried, but please don't be. I'm safest with Xena. I know this to be true father. She's risked life and limb to keep me safe. She's battled Titans, power hungry amazons; even Poseidon himself to keep me safe. She's tended my wounds. She's mixed my healing herbs when I've been ill. And when she thought I had died she went to the ends of the earth just to see me – just to let me know how much she cared. But in truth she didn't have to. I already knew how much she cared. And not just because of these fearless tasks, but all the little things she does day in and day out... She was there when I needed her, but she was there when I didn't... I could easily wash the dishes myself each night and I could easily put out the bedrolls. I've never asked for help... but she gives it freely, expecting nothing in return."

Herodotus didn't offer a response. He just stood in the barn, holding his eldest daughter, wishing that she was a little girl again so he could stop her from making this mistake that could very well take her life one day.

"Remember that story you always told me? The one about how Zeus created people. About how he separated everyone and we have to look for our souls."

"It's just a tale Gabrielle," he argued.

"No, I don't think it is, father," Gabrielle responded. "Because it's with Xena that I feel my best. She's a dark person but there's a light within her that most people don't see... And as for me – well let's just say that I'm capable of darkness that I never dreamed of. I'm not the innocent, caring small town girl that so many folks see."

"What are you saying, Gabrielle?"

"I'm saying she _completes_ me. Makes me whole... and I do the same for her... It's like some kind of destiny, fate. I can't explain it – all I know is my place is with her. Xena and I have BOTH had are dark moments, but for the most part, we bring out each other's light... I know that can't be a bad thing. And I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but her."

Gabrielle stepped from her father's embrace and started to make her way to examine the mare. But as she turned she noticed Lila peeking inside the barn. By the look on her face, she understood now what Gabrielle was trying to say at the dinner table. Herodotus noticed her presence as well and resolved that his side of the conversation was over.

"I can't talk any sense into her," he told his youngest. "Maybe you can, Lila."

With that, her turned his back on Gabrielle and walked out of the barn. Lila, who had crept inside shortly before, closed the door after he left.

"He's right, Gabrielle. I always thought your place was with Xena, helping people, but if she's hurting you-."

"Lila, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand. Because there are lots of great men who could love you. You don't have to settle for Xena."

Gabrielle chuckled. "You don't get it. I'm not 'settling' by choosing Xena. I haven't decided to spend my life with her for lack of quality suitors. Granted, most of the men I meet are scum but there have been those I met that would bring a smile to mom and dad's face if I brought them home."

"Well the, what is it?" Lila asked. Her voice held genuine curiosity, not contempt. "What's the appeal?"

Gabrielle smiled as she thought of her warrior.

"I love her. The way she walks, the way she talks. Her dry sense of humor. The fact that she's dedicated to helping others. She has a beautiful body and a caring but battered soul underneath. She takes care of me if I'm ill. She comes to my aid when need be. She excepts my quest for growth... She's everything I ever wanted in a mate, Lila."

"Then how could someone who loves you so beat you, Gabrielle?"

"Lila," Gabrielle sighed. "It's like I told father. She was grieving over her son. My actions played a part in his demise and she took her fury out on me. But she saw that what I did was based out of love for Hope – my own child. It had nothing to do with trying to hurt her. When she realized that fact she was so grief stricken she wanted to leave. She wanted me to go back to the amazons and live out my life with them. But that was something I couldn't do. My place was with her and I wouldn't take no as an answer."

The bard chuckled in remembrance of how she and Xena went round and round about all the reason they should part, and how the bard came up with every reason she should stay. The warrior was exasperated by the end of the conversation and showed it physically with her rubbing her eyes and yawning. The chuckle Gabrielle had for Lila soon vanished as she remembered the events that soon followed.

"She made a vow to me then that no matter what might happen in the future she would never raise a hand against me again. In fact, a few weeks later we came across the Persian Army. I nearly died from an arrow wound. I would have died if it wasn't for Xena... but that's not the most important thing about the whole event... I was convinced after that... she meant what she said, Lila. She would die protecting me and of all the places I could be – I'm safest when I'm with her.

It's been almost a year since that happened. I don't think Dad can lump Xena together with the town batterer. It's not the same situation. Not at all. And besides Xena made me promise that if it ever happens again that I will leave – and leave for good. But it's not just a promise I made to her. It's one I made to myself. Like I told dad, I won't end up like Sarpon."

Lila took a moment to reflect on what her sister had said. "I believe you. Of course I doubt mom and dad ever will, but... "

"Yeah," Gabrielle sighed. "I know... but they had to know the truth. I owed them that much after all they gave me."

Lila nodded her agreement. "Are you going to stick around still?" she asked hopefully.

Gabrielle smiled for show. "I would, but I doubt that I'll be welcome. I think dad is in shock now," she chuckled. "Once that wears off, I'm sure he'll get angry – and mother too... I think it might be best if I just left."

"Well, let me walk you inside." Lila grinned. "You might need to use me for cover."

Gabrielle chuckled and put her arm around her sister as they left the barn. "I love you, Lila," she said affectionately, stroking her sister's hair.

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

Lila went inside first with Gabrielle close behind. She saw her parents sitting in the living area. It was obvious her mother had been crying.

"Looks like dad explained things to you," Gabrielle commented softly.

Hecuba rubbed her forehead, as if trying to relieve a headache.

"I always knew you were... eccentric, Gabrielle. But this..."

"I'm not trying to hurt you mother," Gabrielle replied.

Hecuba stood and looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Too late."

Hecuba turned and went to her bedroom. Gabrielle could feel her bottom lip start to quiver just a bit and Lila felt her sister tense.

"It's okay," Lila whispered.

"By Tartarus, it's not okay!" Herodotus exclaimed. "Look at what you've done here today. And for what? That murdering harlot?" Herodotus was starting to pace, but held his ground. "I think you should go, Gabrielle. Go back to your whore, but when she's used you up don't bother coming back here. You've been warned."

"However it has to be, father. It's your choice."

Lila was amazed at how cool headed her sister was taking all of this. And the confidence that Gabrielle showed made Lila really admire her. "Father," Lila started, trying to reach him.

"Stay out of this Lila!" he shouted. "It's not your concern or place."

"By Hades, it's not!" Lila countered just as loud. "She's my sister regardless of who she loves!"

"Lila! Go to your room!"

Lila was about to add more but Gabrielle put her hand on Lila's arm stopping her. "Please, do as he says, Lila. He's right. It's my fight; not yours – as much as I respect you trying, let it go. I'll write you soon. I promise."

Lila relented to Gabrielle's request. This was difficult on Gabrielle. She didn't want to add to it so she did as Gabrielle asked and slipped away.

"And another thing," Herodotus continued to Gabrielle. "Don't ever bring that wench into my home again. Do you hear me?!"

"Loud and clear," she replied, picking up her satchel and staff. She turned and made her way to the front door. "Take care of yourself, father. Tell mother I said goodbye."

She didn't wait for a reply. She simply walked out, not looking back.

Xena sat by the water's edge, skipping stones into the lake, looking rather bored but still quite sexy in the process. Gabrielle had to smile at the image before her. The warrior's bronze muscles flexing with every throw. Her raven hair blowing around in the lake breeze. By the gods, she was magnificent – perfection personified.

Gabrielle was near the clearing when Xena turned around, probably sensing her presence, the bard assumed. Quickly, Xena dusted herself off as she rose and walked over to meet the bard. Those pearl white teeth blazed brilliantly and Gabrielle realized when she saw that smile that she had made the right choice. The only choice.

"You're early," Xena remarked, opening her arms. "That means it either went really good or really bad."

Gabrielle sighed and slipped comfortably into the warrior's waiting embrace. She squeezed tighter when Xena kissed the top of the bard's head.

"How'd it go at home?" the warrior asked.

"I am home," the bard answered snuggling closer.

The response warmed the warrior instantly. "Okay, then how'd it go at your folks house?" the warrior posed.

"You don't wanna know," Gabrielle sighed heavily. "Let's just say we won't be visiting my parents for any solstice parties in the near future. You'll never have to deal with the in-laws."

"That bad, huh?" Xena said nervously. "You know I never-."

"Whatever you're going to say, stop. Don't even go there, Xena," the bard warned.

"Go where?" Xena replied, trying to look innocent.

"You know where," Gabrielle chuckled. "The speech routine – about how I'm better off without you, my parents have a point, yadayadayada... Don't even."

"Okay." Xena smiled. "You're stuck with me then. I promise - no speeches. I would, however, like to find out what happened in Poetidaia."

"After dinner," Gabrielle answered. "I promise. Right now I just wanna hold my warrior, if that's okay."

Xena playfully posed in thought. "Ummm... Okay. I think I can do that."

After a few moments, Gabrielle reluctantly pulled away and tugged the warrior with her down toward the lake again.

"So how did your outing go? I take it Joxer and Autolycus are doing well."

"They're fine, but there was an added element I didn't realize."

Gabrielle's eyebrows crunched in question.

"Meg," Xena answered.

"Oh Zeus," Gabrielle swore.

"Yeah," Xena chuckled. "Seems their get rich quick scheme had some added complications, but everything worked out in the end, at least for the most part."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle replied. "What happened?"

"Well they kidnapped a baby," Xena chuckled.

"What?! They were going to ransom a child?!" The bard couldn't believe her ears. That didn't seem like anything any one of their friends would do.

"No – not exactly. Look, that's a long story too. Why don't we set up camp and swap stories over dinner, uh?"

"Okay." Gabrielle grinned. "Me - wood patrol and you – kill fuzzy cute animal?"

"Sure." Xena smiled. "I'm so happy to see you I'll even be the one to skin it tonight. What do ya say?"

"Ahhh, now that's love," Gabrielle chuckled. "I might even make you those dumplings with the red stuff inside." She grinned coyly.

Xena placed a loving kiss on Gabrielle's lips. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered sincerely.

Gabrielle took her chance to return the gesture with a kiss of her own. "Glad you're glad." She smiled.

Xena then strolled confidently into the surrounding woods for dinner. Gabrielle didn't rise immediately. Instead, she opted to watch her warrior walk into the woods, the walk she loved to watch. _Did I make the right choice?_ she wondered. When Xena turned around giving yet another brilliant smile she realized, yes, she had.

Once the fire was lit and the flames grew larger, Gabrielle took a spot on their bedrolls. She considered everything that had happened in the past two days. Tartarus, even the past four years. As she stoked the flames with more kindling she knew – they could finally move forward. Perhaps creating a fire of their own.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Conversations by Campfire Part 4

**Author**: CN Winters

**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction, Xena fiction

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimers:** The characters in this fan fiction are not mine. They belong to MCA/Universal/USA Studios and about a dozen other folks who I'm sure are making tons upon tons of money – unfortunately I am not one of them. This little tale contains adult themes and language and involves (you guessed) a love tale of two women.

**Author Note**: This story takes place around the Season Four episode Daughter of Palarma.

**Synopsis**: Xena and Gabrielle take a greater step to being lovers.

**Feedback**: Sure thing!

**Conversations by Campfire Part 4**

Xena looked stoic as ever has she sat running the whetstone the length of her blade - cool, calculated, even strokes moving up and down. Gabrielle never seemed to tire while watching the warrior perform her nightly ritual. Even if her sword didn't see any action, the warrior made it part of her evening routine.

The warrior looked up from her task when she heard the heavy sigh of her companion. Gabrielle casually tossed the scroll to the side, giving a yawn. She wiped her eyes as if to will herself to stay awake.

"You look tired, Gabrielle," the warrior commented. "Why don't cha get some sleep?"

"I do feel a little bit worn down, but it's more than that," Gabrielle answered as she rolled up the parchment.

"What's wrong? Still worried about the incident with your family?" Xena replied, putting aside her sharpening duty to move closer to the bard.

Gabrielle loved her parents. But their less than civil response when they learned of the growing love affair between her and the warrior saddened and infuriated her all at once. The reactions she got crept into both of their thoughts from time to time. Xena never wanted to come between Gabrielle and her kin but as sure as she breathed she didn't want to part with the bard because of them.

"Actually, no," Gabrielle answered breaking into Xena's rambling thoughts, "I haven't thought about that all day."

Xena crunched her eyebrows. "Well, what is it then, Sweetheart? You can tell me."

Gabrielle considered the question. She closed the inkbottle and put the quill aside. "I can't seem to write, Xena. I haven't ever since..."

The far off look in Gabrielle's eyes worried Xena.

"Since when?" the warrior asked impatiently.

Gabrielle carefully packed her belongs in the saddlebag.

"Since Hope," she answered in a whispered voice. She wasn't sure why but she felt ashamed by her answer.

Xena for her part felt angry - not at the bard, but at the child of Dahak. How much more conflict and pain was that 'child' going to inflict on the bard? She was gone - Xena was certain - but her time on earth left Gabrielle, perhaps both of them, scarred for the rest of their lives. Xena was unsure of how to reply to the confession.

"You will write again, Gabrielle. I know it. With all you've been through... it just takes time," Xena answered trying to comfort the bard.

"I'm not sure, Xena," the bard protested softly. "The stories are there, but they seem trapped - hindered in some way... I'm so LOST sometimes like I'm just going through the 'motions'. Days pass - time moves on. But I don't feel anything changing for me."

Xena sighed the bard's name - part in frustration for being unable to help - and in anger. They had stopped Dahak's arrive into the world... but at what cost? The warrior stroked the bard's smooth cheeks, struggling for a starting place.

"What can I do to help?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle grinned. Xena was so sweet, so caring. It was a side to her that not many people, if anyone, had ever truly seen. She felt proud that she could bring this wonderful side out in the warrior.

"I wish I knew," she said sincerely. Both women paused for a moment until Gabrielle cleared her throat. "I was considering perhaps traveling with you."

"Don't we already travel together?" Xena grinned.

"Yes, but what I had in mind would take us far from Greece. Back at the village a man talked of India. He said it's a wonderful place to find your soul. I think that's what I need because some days Xena... it feels like I've lost mine."

Xena thought her heart might break. "Oh, Gabrielle, please don't doubt that you have a soul. You have one of the most caring, pure souls I've ever known."

Gabrielle chuckled at the way Xena would put her on a pedestal.

"Perhaps. But all I know is that something is missing. I'm at a place in my life where I always wanted to be. I'm on the verge of being your lover. People recognize me as 'the warrior bard' in taverns. I have everything I ever wanted - everything I ever dreamed of as a child - but there's a part of me that feels so empty."

"Then India it is," Xena said without hesitation.

Gabrielle chuckled again, "Just like that - we're off to India?"

"Why not?" Xena replied. "You want to find yourself. And if you think this will help you do that you have my full support. You've spent all these years following me while I searched for my place in the world. Perhaps it's time that you lead us for awhile."

Gabrielle considered what the warrior was offering and she had to smile.

"Come on," the warrior said, taking off her boots, "Let's get some rest, okay?"

Gabrielle yawned her consent and once Xena was safely nuzzled in the bedrolls did she join her. Gabrielle let out a long sigh, after snuggling in next to the warrior, that didn't go unnoticed.

"Relax, Sweetheart," Xena coaxed the bard. "Everything will work out. You'll see. I promise."

Gabrielle moved her head just a slight bit and kissed Xena's collarbone affectionately. Xena released a sigh of her own as a result. One of contentment and arousal.

Soon, Gabrielle felt the need to add another kiss and then another. Xena shifted herself down so she could be face-to-face. It seemed like hours as they silently looked into each other's eyes although in truth it was just a matter of seconds.

"I love you so much, Gabrielle," the warrior said stroking the bard's cheek. "I'd give you the world if I could."

"All I need is you," the bard answered. "You are my world."

The admission unleashed Xena's long held passion and she kissed the bard for all she was worth. Gabrielle returned in spirit all the desire that Xena was showing. And the way Xena was sucking her tongue as they kissed made her lightheaded. She had experienced passion with Najara, but the feeling was nothing like this.

Somehow, she couldn't say exactly HOW, but Gabrielle ended up straddling the warrior's waist. She leaned over Xena and the bard's long hair tickled the warrior's cleavage. Gabrielle watched the warrior lick her lips and swallow hard at the sight before her.

Xena had waited long enough.

She had waited long enough.

And with one quick tug Gabrielle pulled her tunic up and over her head.

All that remained was her bosom wrap and in a matter of moments Xena took the gift that was being offered and pulled the material down exposing the bard's full breasts. The warrior rose taking a nipple in mouth, her lips and tongue and teeth teasing it to attention. When Xena was satisfied with the reaction she went to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Gabrielle's fingers worked their way into Xena's hair pulling her closer, fueling both their growing fires. The tugs to her nipples shot straight down to her sex and Gabrielle felt herself growing wetter by the moment. Finally, she could take no more of the loving treatment. She pulled away and saw the hurt and confused look in Xena's eyes. But soon enough Xena's eyes lit up again as she watched Gabrielle discarding the wrap for good and going to work on her skirt. Once that task was finished, she went to her britches.

"No," Xena pleaded softly. "Leave them... For now."

With a coy grin, Gabrielle did as Xena requested. She watched as the warrior worked her way out of her leathers and her shift. Raising her hand, Xena brought the bard back down to the sleeping furs. Quickly, Xena's fingers slid through the sides of Gabrielle's hair, bringing her face forward for a searing kiss. Gabrielle moaned at the intensity of it.

The amazon pulled back for a moment to catch her breath. "Gods, I feel like I'm on fire," she muttered before going back for another melee of kisses. Her skin tingled at every light caress that Xena's fingertips provided. All the years of waiting and wanting and hoping were coming together in this one moment. It was overpowering. So much so that the amazon began to cry.

Xena felt the sobs against her neck that Gabrielle had be skillfully kissing just a moment before.

"Shh," the warrior said stroking her hair. "It's alright if you're not ready," she offered.

Gabrielle raised her head to focus on Xena, her eyes still wet with unfallen tears. Gently, she stroked the warrior's face, soaking up the features she'd pined over for so long.

"It's okay," Xena added when Gabrielle still hadn't replied.

"I'm fine," Gabrielle answered after a few moments of silence. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed, at the moment... I love you so much, Xena... And the only thing that frightens me is doing something like I did in that village."

Xena distanced herself a bit from the bard, moving into a sitting position, but staying connected by holding Gabrielle's hands. "What are you talking about Gabrielle? We helped two set of people come together for the first time in history. What's wrong with that?"

"Since you put it that way…. nothing," Gabrielle answered. "But I made two set of parents compete for a child's love. I made a child chose whom she wanted to make her life with... it was an error in judgment that broke a lot of hearts. Can't you see? I don't want to make another error and break yours too... What if you decide we were better off as friends? What if I let you down again at time when you need me most?"

Xena grinned and shook her head. She pulled the bard close, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Gabrielle," she whispered. "When you love and when you care... you always run the risk of getting hurt. I'm willing to take that chance because the pay-off in doing it is soooo great it outweighs everything else... And like I said... I didn't see that child choosing. I saw two nations come together with a common link. She'll have both parents - both nations that will love her... We did good, Sweetheart."

Gabrielle gave a small grin and nodded her head but she still didn't make eye contact with the warrior. Not until Xena hooked her chin with gentle fingertips.

"I love you Gabrielle and I have faith... We'll face difficult times, but we'll face them together and we'll be stronger in the end. I promise."

Xena pulled Gabrielle into another embrace and carefully escorted her to the bedrolls. "Let's just go to sleep tonight, okay? We'll let 'nature take its course' some other night. You've been through a lot lately and I don't think we should add more to it at this point."

"I don't want you to think I'm a tease," Gabrielle said sincerely.

Xena laughed out loud in response. At first, the bard felt offended, but had a grin soon enough upon realizing how ridiculous that statement sounded. Soon she too was chuckling. When Xena regained some composure she gave the bard a tight squeeze against her.

"Trust me," Xena replied. "You are far from a tease. A tease doesn't enjoy my kisses as much as you do... It will happen, Gabrielle. Let's give it time."

Gabrielle sighed into the warrior's shoulder. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For being you."

Xena could feel the bard's smile upon her shoulder. "Thank you for loving 'me'," the warrior answered.

"Well, you are pretty wonderful," Gabrielle said playfully poking Xena side.

"We'll see if you still feel that way after I spend my time take notes while you kick butt," she teased.

"You're not really gonna hold me to that, are you?" Gabrielle asked with mock concern.

"Ohhhh, you can count on it little bard. Or should I say… little warrior? After all, I'm trading my sword for a quill tomorrow."

That earned the warrior a poke to the ribs that made her chuckle.

Gabrielle chuckled as well, burying closer to the warrior. "I love you, Xena."

Xena sighed in contentment. Her arousal had subsided and she was being overtaken by the glow of simply having the bard near her whispering endearments.

"I love you to Gabrielle."

Moments later, both woman brought a long day to a close.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Chapter

**Title**: Conversations by Campfire Part 5

**Author**: CN Winters

**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction, Xena fiction

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimers:** The characters in this fan fiction are not mine. They belong to MCA/Universal/USA Studios and about a dozen other folks who I'm sure are making tons upon tons of money – unfortunately I am not one of them. This little tale contains adult themes and language and involves (you guessed) a love tale of two women.

**Author Note**: This story takes place before Season Four's Paradise Found.

**Synopsis**: Xena and Gabrielle take a greater step to being lovers.

**Feedback**: Certainly!

**Conversations by Campfire Part 5**

Xena awoke to feel someone nibbling on her earlobe. Once her mind cleared from the sleepy haze she knew who that someone was. A smile formed on her lips although her eyes remained closed.

"Good morning, Gabrielle," the warrior whispered.

A warm yet primal moan was all she received in reply. With an agonizing slowness the licks and small kisses proceeded southward to her shoulders. The warrior's hand cupped the back of the bard's head with a gentle possession. Gabrielle's long hair hung loose around her face, tickling Xena's bust line. Finally, Xena's eyes opened and she looked down to see the wandering bard making her way further south.

Xena swallowed hard as she watched Gabrielle lick her lips and give sly grin. That's all the warrior needed to see to become slick with desire. Seconds later, the bard was out of sight, buried deep under their bedroll. The warrior could no longer see Gabrielle, but she could feel her fingertips against her naked thighs and she could hear the bard making the most peculiar, arousing sounds. Gabrielle sounded hungry and the warrior knew that she was on the breakfast menu.

It was on the tip of Xena's tongue to ask Gabrielle if she was ready for this step in their relationship. A few nights prior their attempt didn't go as well as they had hoped. But before Xena could clear her throat she felt the bard's tongue answer the unspoken question as it teasingly danced the length of her sex. Xena's hips shot up in response and she could hear the bard chuckle from under the blankets, obviously tickled by the reaction she received for her ministrations.

She was still unable to see the bard, but she could certainly feel her – the weight of Gabrielle's upper body across her thighs, the long hair now tickling her stomach and the quick laps of the bard's tongue. Xena released what could only be called a grunt as Gabrielle quickened her pace against the warrior. When Gabrielle whisked her head back and forth Xena wondered if she might faint.

'The mightiest of warriors knocked out by the smallest of bards,' Xena thought as she watched the blankets moving below her. 'Now that would make an interesting scroll,' Xena nearly chuckled.

Her face soon lost it's smile though when she felt the bard zero in on her pleasure spot, lightly sucking it, bringing it out further from under it's hood.

"Oh Gods," Xena mustered. She wondered for a moment just where in the world the bard learned all these movements, but she didn't consider it for too long – she simply laid back and enjoyed it.

Her desire was growing stronger and stronger; her hips shaking more and more. The need to feel Gabrielle deep within her was immense now. She couldn't stand it any longer. She ripped the covers away to see the bard happily nestled between her legs, feasting away. The sight alone made her moan deep and long.

The change of light and temperature turned the bard's eyes up to the warrior. Although Gabrielle didn't stray from her task, Xena could see the smile in Gabrielle's eyes. Xena stroked the bard's hair affectionately – loving her, worshiping her for sharing this intimate part of herself. Tenderly, Xena reached down for Gabrielle's hand, leading it to her sex.

"Please."

It was one word, but it spoke volumes to Gabrielle. The warrior who closed herself off to virtually everyone she encountered was asking, practically begging, for Gabrielle to come inside. And the bard knew it wasn't just the physical realm, but the spiritual one as well. Gabrielle knew once she crossed this threshold with Xena's body there would be no turning back. But it was a trip the bard was more than willing to make. It was a chance that needed to be taken.

With a smoothness that amazed and delighted the warrior, Gabrielle slipped in two fingers. The warrior's back arched in response. Watching Xena's reaction acted like a catalyst to Gabrielle's own desire. She found her body responding on it's own – starting to straddle the warrior's leg. As Gabrielle began a rhythmic pumping she found that her hips were beginning to set the same pace, growing quicker and quicker. It was only a few moments, but she found that she was close to climax too. Not wanting to come before her warrior, she slowed the pace of her hips.

Xena realized what Gabrielle was doing…but she couldn't have that. The warrior reached down and began to stroke the soaked britches of the bard.

"Xena, please don't," the bard whispered in ardent voice. "I'm almost there," she groaned.

Xena now had a coy grin of her own.

"I know." She smirked before her face returned to dead seriousness. "And I'm gonna push you over…now."

Gabrielle gave up the fight quickly and just succumbed to the warrior's fingertips stroking her quick and purposely. That didn't mean that she was so sidetracked that she forgot about what she set out to do. Oh, not by any means. Gabrielle was on a mission. She was going to make the warrior come. And she wasn't going to stop until she met her goal. Xena realized that stubborn streak of Gabrielle that plagued her now and then had its advantages.

The waves rose higher and higher in each of the woman's bodies until they each felt the explosion. They cried each other's names in harmony out of their ecstasy. Feeling the intense rush pass over both of them, they labored in their breathing and they collapsed in each others' arms, totally spent. After a few moments, they offered their fingers to each other, tasting their own juices on their companions fingers between satisfied grins.

Xena released a deep sigh as Gabrielle slowly worked her body up to lay along side the warrior. The kiss they exchanged at that point was long and deep. As the bard pulled back she examined the warrior. Xena never looked as good as she did at this moment – glistening skin with wet, tousled bangs and smile that shined brighter than Apollo's sun.

"I should say good morning, shouldn't I?" Gabrielle teased realizing she never acknowledged the warrior's welcome to a new day.

"Oh I think you told me, Gabrielle," the warrior replied with a chuckle. "And in the most wonderful of ways," she added kissing the bard on the forehead. It was then that Xena looked up at the sky. "Uh oh," she muttered.

"What is it?" Gabrielle responded.

"We've got one Tartarus of a storm brewing," Xena said pointing upward.

The sun had all but left and she realized they had to find shelter quick or they were gonna get soaked. "So much for cuddling." The bard grinned as she rose to a sitting position. "You see to Argo and I'll pack up camp."

After another affectionate kiss, Xena agreed. And soon they were on the path toward the mountains hoping to find a cave, hand in hand. But minutes later, the rain did arrive and with a pounding fury. They were halfway to the ridge when five men stepped out from the foliage. Instinctively both women released their locked fingers, getting a better grip on their weapons.

"Morning ladies," one of them greeted. Both women knew these men were headed for trouble.

Xena turned to Gabrielle deadpan and asked, "So much for the scenic route, huh?" Gabrielle gave the smallest of grins and shrugged.

"Tell me later how you managed to talk me into this," the warrior teased.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Xena replied, dripping from head to toe. "So if you don't mind we'll be moving along."

"Well, we have a highway tax here you see," the bandit told her. "If you wanna travel these parts you have to pay."

"Is that right?" Xena answered. Gabrielle kept her staff at the ready as the men crept closer. Xena for her part released her sword from the scabbard. "Well, let's just say it's free for today and I'll spare your life. Deal?"

The smile fell from the man's face, replaced by anger.

"No deal," he hissed. "Get 'em!"

He charged and Xena managed to knock his sword away immediately. She gave a strong fist to the face, blinding the man by the force of it. With that she picked him up and hoisted him into his colleagues, sending all of them to the ground. Except for the one that Gabrielle had taken on by herself. She knocked him to the side but he managed to rise and get a lucky strike across Xena's thigh.

Xena was done playing now.

Her sword split the man open and he slumped to the ground. Two more quick slashes to the other bandits felled them as well. Only two remained. They looked at each other and decided it was time to make a 'deal'. They darted back into the trees and scrubs with a scurry. Xena went for her chakram, but Gabrielle put a hand on Xena's arm.

"Let 'em go," she told the warrior. "We've gotta get out of this storm and get that leg fixed."

Xena looked down and realized that the remaining hoodlums weren't worth the effort. A few moments later, she grinned and put an arm around the bard. "Let's try to avoid the scenic route next time. Agreed?"

Gabrielle smiled up at her warrior. "Agreed... Now let's find a cave."

**The End**


End file.
